


Heliopolian Summit Meeting

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s06e22 Full Circle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCUSSION OF SLASH Three of the four races of Heliopolis have a meeting about a very important subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heliopolian Summit Meeting

Oma Desala coalesced into her preferred shape of a middle-aged woman of the Tau'ri. She'd used it often and felt it suited her requirements quite nicely. She settled down on a comfortable rock to await the arrival of her associates.

The nearby Chappa'i kawooshed into a wormhole nexus, and then settled itself into a beautiful blue optical illusion of standing water. Lya of the Nox exited and strolled gracefully across the grassy meadow. The Ancient nodded and the newly arrived female elegantly curled up on a small tuft of long stemmed grass.

In the exact center of the meadow a pillar of light sparkled merrily in the warm sunshine and formed itself into the small, delicately made silver gray body of an Asgard. Thor waited an appropriate amount of time for his molecules to be reassembled before walking the short distance between he and the other two representatives of the Heliopolian triad.

Oma Desala spoke quietly. "Welcome friend Thor. I hope all is well with you since you have been reborn in your new clone body."

The Asgardian nodded. "There is a period of adjustment, but it is proceeding properly." Lya nodded welcome to her colleague, "Shall we wait for our fourth member?"

Oma turned to the younger appearing woman. "Our compatriot has sent word to proceed without him. He may be detained for some time."

"That is unfortunate." Thor settled himself stiffly on a protruding rock. "I would have preferred that all members were in attendance for this meeting."

The Ancient woman nodded. "I too would have liked to have seen our friend. But the matter we are here to discuss can not be postponed any longer."

The Nox representative spoke up in her melodious voice. "The Furling's numbers are few and their activities of great import. Surely, we have enough knowledge of the Tau'ri from our dealings with their chosen representatives to make the proper decision without his input."

"Of course, Lya of the Nox, I would be pleased to express my opinion of O'Neill of the Tau'ri. It is one of great respect and high regard. Jack O'Neill has proven to be remarkable in his instinctual decision making abilities and his capacity to resolve difficult problems."

Oma nodded with pleasure. "I too am very satisfied with my dealings with young Daniel Jackson. He has proven that he is not only intelligent and insightful and can be relied upon to do the best for all parties involved."

Lya agreed. "Yes, together they have proven to be virtually undefeatable."

"Indeed," The Asgard concurred, "They have proven that Daniel Jackson's tenacity and intelligence coupled with O'Neill's survival instincts and common sense compliment each other well. When you factor in their extreme loyalty and devotion to each other; they are indeed a force to be reckoned with."

"Their only weakness is when left alone for any period of time they are inclined to act precipitously and with self-destructive tendencies." Oma agreed. "In fact, the reason I called this meeting is to facilitate the return of Daniel who is presently with my people. I have observed that O'Neill is suffering from depression and guilt in the matter of his Daniel's ascension." She paused, "Not to mention that Daniel himself is proving more and more unruly. He is becoming progressively defiant about our hands-off policies involving younger races."

"But Oma," Lya chided gently. "His indiscretions did not involve just any unknown sentient beings...they were his teammates. It WAS O'Neill and Teal'c, Daniel's de facto family. You cannot expect him to deny the very traits that we value in him, especially with respect to those particular persons."

"That is true," Thor interjected. "We have observed the O'Neill-Jackson connection is soul deep. It cannot be severed. The actions of the entire team have been altered in their responses to stimuli. The effects of the interference of the Kelowan have been marked. You must return Daniel Jackson...and soon, or the cohesion and synchronicity of the gestalt will be lost."

"Of course, of course my friend. It is being accomplished as we meet here. He is even now being prepared to resume his previous existence." The Ancient female assured him.

"How will this be accomplished?" Thor asked curiously.

"He has been stripped of all memory and will be deposited on a planet that SG-1 is journeying to within the near future. He is even now in the process of his banishment."

"But, that seems so unjust." The Nox protested, "Daniel Jackson is an intelligent and sensitive creature. To cast him out unaware of his function and identity seems cruel and heartless beyond all." She looked askance at the female figure. "Besides, Anubis is a crisis caused by your race's lack of foresight.

"AH, but when O'Neill discovers his soul mate in this predicament, the response with be instantaneous. The protective Alpha-male will immediately begin the rebinding process and soon they will be as all embracing as they ever were." Thor murmured approvingly. "It is an ingenious plan, Oma."

"But I insist, Oma Desala, you must insure Daniel's safety," Lya said firmly. "If some accidental harm should befall him...much damage could result."

Oma laughed gently at the insightful Noxian. "Of course, my dear. My ward, Shi'fu will not leave his benefactor, his mother's husband, in any danger's way. The youngster is very fond of him and has, in fact, benefited greatly from his presence among us, however temporary it has been. Be assured O'Neill's Daniel will be well guarded until his partner arrives. Then they may resume their true paths together."

"This is a wise move, Oma Desala. I will report to my superiors that proper action is being taken to restore the equilibrium of the continuum. They will be gratified, as I am. The deleterious affect of his absence upon O'Neill has been noted."

"The Nox are also pleased, Ancient One. We were growing concerned." Lya stood. "It is now time for me to return to my tribe and assure them that all will be returned to its correct path." The delicate fey creature nodded. "The time of teaching is at an end."

Thor also rose. "It is often difficult to witness lessons being taught to those that you have regard for; but the young must be instructed in their roles for the benefit of all if they are someday to assume their proper roles. I too, am satisfied that this difficult time has come to an end."

"As are we all, my friends, as are we all. As difficult as it is to watch, it is harder still to be the instructor of severe lessons. I myself am relieved that this education is now at an end."

The three friends rose and bide each other fare-thee-well in the custom of their kinds. Thor transported back to his ship, Lya returned through the Chappa'i and Oma Desala discorporated and threw herself upwards into the heavens. Her appointed duties were almost done. She would be glad to release the soul of one so tenacious back to its rightful place, along side his chosen companion.

### The End ###


End file.
